Forbidden Desires: The Light of A Star
by At the Heart of the Storm
Summary: Kalos has suggested, or rather ordered, that Lily !an OC in Sora's place! needs a 'proper' vaction. So he's sending her to teach in Japan! Not just anywhere, but Ouran. Where a woman who is anything but a delicate flower, is scorned. How will she survive!
1. Introduction

**Forbidden Disire: The Light of A Star**

**Introduction**

* * *

**Disclaimer + info:** Though I do not own any of the characters you recognise - Lily, the plot and the situations the characters find themselves in, belong to me. SO NO STEALING 'CAUSE THAT'S COPYRIGHT THEFT! :¬P

Anyway, in this story my OC is taking Sora's place in everything (not that I don't like Sora - because I do - but just because that means I can add to this personality more without ruining people's images of Sora, though I'm sure you'll notice some very 'Sora-like' traits in my female protagonist! :¬D).

Hope you enjoy!

XXX

* * *

I sighed as I climbed off the plane and tightened my jacket around me.

Kalos was really starting to bug me. Concerned that I hadn't had a vacation in the last year (his fault, not mine as he kept sending me to different circuses to perform), he had decided that I was to go on an extended holiday of three months during which time I'd be teaching several different classes at some prestigious rich kids' school in Japan.

After those three months were up though, I would continue to teach lessons for the remainder of the school year, I would also be expected to guest star with Cirque Du Soleil when they came Japan – they of course, would be paying me handsomely for it.

Ken, who Kalos has assigned to be my manager for the duration of my stay, told me to wait while he got our luggage. Knowing how heavy my suitcase was, I followed on behind him, Rosette sticking close to my side, and picked it up when he and the baggage handler had trouble with it.

Now, I wasn't some kind of female hulk or anything and neither did I have large muscles; working on the trapeze everyday as a living – and by extension having the upper body strength to pull myself up with apparent ease (to the audience) – meant that I was at least stronger than you're average woman. Yay me! -_-"

Oblivious as to the effect my show of strength had on both men's egos, I led the way to the exit where a car was waiting to take us to the school.

Rosetta, who had made a deal with Kalos to do five shows of Diablo for free if she could come to Japan with me and learn trapeze, climbed into the waiting limo first as I helped the driver put my suitcase in the trunk.

It was a challenge to stop myself from rolling my eyes at this ostentatious example of wealth.

Kalos had warned me this would happen.

"Do you think everything will be ready by the time we get there?" Rosetta questioned worriedly, pausing from her excited babbling on how cool Japan looked.

We hadn't left the airport yet! Her enthusiasm made me smile and reminded me that she was still a child (not that I acted much older).

I smiled at her reassuringly. "It should be. Kalos arranged everything with them and even had Jean draw some blueprints and send them over to the team they have over here." Rosetta relaxed at this and we both turned to Ken when he started speaking.

"Kalos really wanted to send him over to oversee the build but, what with the new short programme they're going to be running in your absence in a few weeks, and the process of building the different sets, he knew it would be impossible. He's had plenty of video calls over though and said he's really impressed with the level of craftsmanship these builders have."

Having put my life in Jean's hands often enough and trusting his judgment, I was put thoroughly at ease in that knowledge.

"Probably because Kalos would sue them for losses if I died because of rubbish work." Rosetta laughed while Ken's face dropped to deadpan.

Huh. So I was right. Figures.

Though we had only just gotten off the plane (over thirteen hours long to be exact) I was expected to give my first lessons as soon as we get there.

"I don't know what Kalos was thinking, having me teach gymnastics, ballet and trapeze!" I grumbled as I looked over my notes. "Who does he think I am? Superwoman? Does he even realise just how physically demanding it will be for me to keep up with it and give good lessons?" _Hmmm… Superwoman… That could be a good show idea… _Rosetta laughed at the contemplative look that covered my face – being a very expressive person in everything I do – before I very eloquently voiced my opinion on the matter. "Nah!"

Having revised my notes countless times in the last twenty-four hours, I put the down with a sigh and tumbled gracelessly to the limo floor to do some stretching.

Ken reassured the worried driver that everything was alright when he rolled down the window separating us at the sound of the thump. His eyes widened at the sight of me in the rear-view mirror as I used the space to move into a handstand splits.

"Could you watch the road? A sharp turn now and I'm likely to get my head stuck in the mini fridge!" I laughed with a smile as I joked with him from my upside down position.

He chuckled good-naturedly and turned back to focus on the traffic after saying a very polite 'yes miss'.

"No one's ever called me miss before… Well, not in that context." I laughed before focusing on the serious question I was going to ask, slightly confused about why Ken was blushing. My top hadn't fallen down… Anyway, "Do you think they'll be _very _surprised that I'm the one who's going to be teaching them? A girl not much older than they are. I wonder how they'll react…" I pulled a funny face at Rosetta from my upside down position and was rewarded with a delighted laugh at the unexpected event.

"You sure don't act like you're older!" Rosetta giggled and a funny face war ensued momentarily before the driver's chuckle brought us out of battle. It seemed curiosity was a much stronger force.

He had obviously glanced in his mirror at the perfect moment (or at least I hope it was a glance otherwise that meant he hadn't been watching the road!) and caught the entire thing. We were fit for TV – at least You've Been Framed.

"If I may miss?" He questioned cautiously. I got the feeling that not many actually liked him voicing his opinions but then I wasn't like them.

"Of course. Any information is welcome before I'm thrown to the wolves!" I laughed as I shifted my position, careful no to kick Ken in the face. "After all, 'knowledge is power' as the saying goes," I smile.

"Do not be surprised if they do not listen to begin with or if they call you a 'commoner'. They value, or should I say respect, those who come from inherited wealth. I beg your pardon miss, but as you have neither inherited wealth and are not an entrepreneur, they are likely to ignore you all together. Or treat you like an animal at a zoo who they can study. If you'll excuse my saying so miss."

"No need to apologize," I mumbled as I changed to an upright position.

I though over his words as I stretched.

"So basically it's like the New Money/Old Money issue similar to that found in _Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice_…" I trailed off. Not having done A Level English Literature, both Ken and Rosetta had twin looks of loss and confusion written over their faces, at which I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes miss, I suppose you could look at it that way." The driver replied thoughtfully.

"And I am Elizabeth Bennet," I mumbled with a frown, moving my position again before turning my attention back to the driver. "Any advice on how to deal with them? I'm afraid I'm at a loss."

"For someone in your position, I think it best that you go in there with an air of confidence in yourself and your abilities. Take them on as you would a group of army personnel and you the captain. Don't yell at them and degrade them, what I mean by that is, tackle them with an air of expectancy and authority so that they're aware that you are in charge and that you expect them to respect you as a teacher and person and do what you say."

I blinked at him. This man was incredible!

I changed position again as I mulled over his words. They made sense and were not at all what I expected him to say, but then I supposed I had judged him by his occupation and all the stereotypes surrounding it. He was obviously a very intelligent man.

"Thank you. I'll definitely keep that in mind when I go in there today." I put myself back up onto the seat before speaking next. "Oh, I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself! My name is Lilly, the little red head is Rosetta and this is Ken, my manager."

The driver chuckled over the fact, I knew, that he already knew who we were and because I was blatantly hinting that I wanted to know his name.

"My name is Kenji miss. I am one of the Chairman's limo drivers. It is a pleasure to meet you. Not many people actually talk to their drivers."

"Oh! Is it a bad thing to do? Is it taboo to do so in Japanese culture?" I asked slightly embarrassed at this gap in my knowledge and slipping up. I'd read plenty of books before we got here and they never mentioned anything about it! I felt cheated somehow.

"No miss, not at all. I just think that they seem to forget that we are actually people sometimes." His voice sounded sad at the end and I understood why entirely.

"I know what you mean." He looked at me in the rear-view mirror, clearly shocked, "I was a waitress at one point and some of the things I heard and the way some people talked to me… well, needless to say I have a new respect for people who have jobs similar to drivers and waitresses now." By the way Kenji smiled in the mirror, I could tell I had made his day and I couldn't help but smile back.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence apart from Rosetta's comments on everything and our replies to her, each of us lost in thought or simply starting out the window.

When we pulled up outside the academy's gates, everyone's (minus Kenji's) jaw dropped open. In front of us was the biggest, most elaborate building any of us had ever seen.

It had numerous turreted roofs, water fountains and cherry blossom trees – which I was _sure _weren't meant to be in bloom this time of year. Its windows glittered like finally cut jewels and the chime of a clock drew our eyes to their very own clock tower. A clock tower for heaven's sake!

No matter how much I liked the cherry blossom trees and the water fountains, they could not make up for the one thing I disliked the most…

"It's pink!" Rosetta cried out in delight.

Yep. It was pink.

_Ugh…_

Ken let out a high pitched whistle. "That's one hell of a paint job."

"You couldn't pa me enough to do _that_." I mumbled as we climbed out of the limo.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rosetta exclaimed as we walked around to the trunk. "You'd love it! You'd probably use one of the ropes off the planks as an Ariel Silk or something!"

My eyes glazed over as I possibilities of productions ran through my mind as I studied the building and so I was unable to warn Rosetta in time.

A shocked cry and a thump had me turning my eyes to the trunk in time to see Rosetta extracting her upside down self from between two of the bags.

I couldn't help but laugh as I helped her to the ground before reaching in and pulling out my suitcase.

"What have you got in that thing?" Rosetta exclaimed in question as Kenji placed her bags at her feet.

"Just some personal equipment for my room and a few changes of clothes. Everything else was sent on ahead of us but there wasn't enough room to fit the last few things in and I didn't want to use another box, so I decided to take them in my suitcase."

Rosetta just blinked at me.

"That still doesn't explain what you have in there." She stated deadpanned.

"Just a tightrope and a couple of other things helpful for ad-libbing."

"Are you kidding me?!" She exclaimed again.

"How did you get that through customs?" Ken wondered aloud.

"I declared it."

Everyone, including Kenji, deadpanned at the obviousness of that statement.

"It's not like it's a restricted item or anything. It didn't say I _wasn't _allowed to take it in the pamphlet."

Everyone blinked at me.

"No wonder that woman was looking at you weird when we checked in." Ken mumbled as he picked up his suitcase and duffle with a long suffering look.

"Hay!" I exclaimed, quite put out by the insult combined with the look on his face. You'd think I did things like this all the time! (If my life had been an anime a little bubble would have popped up in that moment with Anna and Mia in it saying 'It does' in unison with the same long suffering looks as Ken.)

Even my mental babbling was off putting.

"I'm a circus performer! I'm _allowed _to carry that sort of thing. It's classified as specialized equipment." I was feeling rather proud of myself for that bit of quick thinking though I was quickly deflated by Rosetta's next words.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that," she mumbled as she walked passed me.

My happy feeling disappeared.

Now I knew how Peter Pan felt when Hook told him Wendy didn't love him anymore. Okay, well not quite but needless to say, I'd lost _my _'happy thought'. No amount of pixie dust was gonna make up for that.

I huffed and turned to Kenji, bowing quickly and thanking him before running to catch up with Ken and Rosetta.

He smiled as he watched me shouting for them to wait up as I waved my free arm, causing me to lose my balance and fall over in a rather cartoony fashion – a bit like a door falling over; without loosing its straight shape – with one leg in the air.

He chuckled as he climbed back into the driver's seat and watched me pick myself back up with a smile and run over to where my friends were waiting and laughing.

Whatever happened next was _bound _to be interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You've Been Framed was a popular comedy show I used to watch when I was a child that showed people doing stupid things that someone just happened to catch on film - like trying to swing across rivers by a rope and landing in a mud pupple just before it because the rope broke! Lol! There was a prize £200 for the funniest clip.

Also, please review! They make my day! Constructive criticism welcome but please no flames. If you don't like it, don't read it! It's as simple as that.

Thanks! :¬D

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One**_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Important! **Okay, I had a reviewer the other day that was rather put out that I hadn't explained in the summary that it was an OC story and not in "Sora's" point of view. I did explain everything at the top of the last chapter so if you are also confused, **read the author's note!!! **They are done for a reason! They are there to stop any confusion from happening! Just to reiterate - **in this story my OC is taking Sora's place in everything (not that I don't like Sora - because I do - but just because that means I can add to this personality more without ruining people's images of Sora, though I'm sure you'll notice some very 'Sora-like' traits in my female protagonist! :¬D).**

**Also: In this story Honey is _AT LEAST _over 5 feet high so that he is the same height as Lilly - put it up to a growth spurt during the summer (just because I feel less weird writing this that way). Never the less, Honey's customers still like him and he still does his 'cute-act' (sitting on Mori's shoulder etc).**

**Disclaimer: **Though I do not own any of the characters you recognise - Lily, the plot and the situations the characters find themselves in, belong to me. SO NO STEALING 'CAUSE THAT'S COPYRIGHT THEFT! :¬P

Finally, I would just like to say thank you to Blue-Inked Frost for the review.

Now that that's over with!

Enjoy! :¬D

XXX

* * *

I studied the room we now stood in with a critical eye. The quality of the work was indeed good from what I could see at this level. Though there was only one way to _really _tell.

Exclamations and whispers broke out as I started lifting my shirt above my head and pulled off my trousers. I pulled my hair back and tied it up as I stared up at the trapeze.

From what I could make out, compressed to the rafters, was a lattice work of construction similar to that of the Angel's Manoeuvre. Why Jean thought I'd need something like that I had _no_ idea.

The workers scrambled to secure the safety net in time as I climbed the ladder to one of the bars.

Cries of alarm filled the air as I jumped off the platform and started to swing on the trapeze and threw myself into the air to land feet first on the same bar. They all knew I had no safety line or anything that would save me should I fall from this height.

I pushed the bar back and forwards as I sat there examining what I could see.

Annoyed that I could still not see the other framework properly – the room was at least three stories high – I let myself fall backwards to hang upside down.

"Ken! Throw me up two of the hooked ropes from my suitcase would you?" I called down.

"Okay!" He quickly did as I asked and threw them up to me.

"Thanks!"

Ropes firmly in hand, I swung myself back up to sitting and jumped to my feet to several gasps below. With their reactions you'd think they'd never seen a trapeze act before! Little did I know how close I was to truth.

Grasping the rope carefully in one hand and the hook in the other, I focused on pushing the swing with my legs and keeping my balance as my height increased.

Now that the safety net was up and slightly more reassured that I was safe, my class and audience relaxed as they watched me.

At the right time I jumped from the swing and threw first one rope, which attached itself securely to one of the rafters, then the second and used them to swing my way up to the top. A bit like Tarzan.

I pulled myself up onto one of the rafters and starting inspecting what I had spotted earlier, at some points, hanging upside down.

I had been right in my earlier observation. It was an exact replica of the Angel's Manoeuvre trapeze.

Confused as to what it meant, I pulled myself back upright and thought it over for a minute. The only thing I could come up with was the idea that Kalos wanted me to put the Angel's Manoeuvre in my show during my performance with Cirque Du Soleil. But being Kaleido Stage's biggest rival – considering it did tours and we didn't – then my performance of the Angel's Manoeuvre would increase their popularity. Unless… Kalos was trying to increase Kaleido Stage's popularity by using me as advertising of our skills.

I let out a long suffering sigh. _I really should be paid extra for this sort of thing. Next year, I'm __demanding__ a vacation._

I glanced down to see Ken checking the safety net and climbed to my feet, cart-wheeling and hand-springing to remove both ropes from the rafters.

As soon as I got the thumbs up from Ken, I jumped from the rafters and caught the trapeze opposite mine in time to see Rosetta climbing the ladder. She was so enthusiastic to get on the trapeze.

I started swinging the trapeze and watched as Rosetta did the same and I quickly tuned myself to her timings. Preparing myself for what I knew was coming, I turned myself around in the air mid jump before hooking my knees over the bar and hanging upside down. I waited until the timing was perfect and nodded my head at Rosetta as the audience below waited with baited breath.

I watched as she let go of the bar too late and saw when the realisation entered her eyes.

"She's not going to make it!" A girl shouted below and I felt annoyance fill me. _Wanna bet? _I mentally challenged and let go of the bar with my knees, using my ankles to hold onto the bar and the crowd gasped.

Our hands came together with a resounding clap and we swung backwards.

"Never let the audience put you off. I know you can do it Rosetta." She smiled at me, her faith in herself restored and as we came up again, I told her to get ready. Timing was perfect again, but this time I was going to give her a bit more height.

As soon as her hands hit the bar, applause broke out below.

"Well done Rosetta!" I congratulated from the other swing as I turned myself right way up again and turned myself around.

I waited until Rosetta had dismounted and was safely back on the floor with some help from Ken, before dismounting myself.

As soon as I touched the ground I walked towards the builders. When I reached them, I bowed deeply as the Japanese do, and thanked them.

"Thank you so much for doing such a good job." I straightened up and looked up around the room. "It really is impressive craftsmanship."

Pleased, though embarrassed, the obvious leader of the group spoke. "O – Oh! Thank you miss! We really appreciate it!" He bowed back. He suddenly looked very sheepish. "Though all we really did miss, was follow the blueprints we were sent." I smiled at his humility.

"Maybe so, but I think that even Jean would be hard pressed to do better than this." I smiled, "Oh! And please don't take offence that Ken checked the safety net. He was not doubting the quality of your work," I saw the sceptical look in some of their eyes and continued on, "he's been assigned as my manager for my stay here and our boss would have his head if anything went wrong." I smiled sheepishly with an innocent look in my eyes.

The change in the workers was palpable in the air and they left a few minutes later, happy with the outcome of their work.

For the first time that day, I turned to my class and attempted to study them. I had only been facing the class for a few seconds before something came flying towards me. Out of instinct, I pirouetted out of the way and blinked in bemusement as a blonde man landed on the floor at my feet.

Any worry I had over possible injury was lost however when he jumped to his feet and hugged me.

"Lilly!" I recognised his voice immediately and though his excited shout almost deafened me as he hugged me, I didn't mind.

"Tamaki! Oh my gosh, it's _so good to see you_!" I exclaimed happily as I hugged him back and just about managed to stop myself from jumping up and down while hugging him. Rosetta was right – I never acted my age.

I pulled back to look at him for a moment before giggling and hugging him tightly again.

"I haven't seen you since the International Circus Festival! How are you? How are those people who fell?" he asked as he pulled away.

_Alice and Muse… _

"We'll catch up after class and I'll tell you everything that's happened okay?" Tamaki nodded his assent and turned to leave. "Oh. And don't expect me to give you special treatment because we're friends. In lesson times you are my student and that is how I will treat you." To soften my hard words I smiled at him as he looked back at me and nodded.

He sighed dramatically and walked back to the group assembled in the room. There was a large amount of people here – forty at least – and that was going to make my already difficult job, harder.

I had overcome a lot in the past and trained to the point of collapse many times. This would be no different. I _knew _I could do it.

With that thought, and a deep breath strengthening my resolve, I stepped forward and introduced myself to the class.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I hope you'll excuse the late start today but one of _the_ most important things to do is to _always _check to make sure your equipment is safe to use." I paused for a moment; everyone was paying attention. _Good_.

"In my lessons I expect you all to pay attention and not mess around. I don't care how you act in other classes, how you treat your other teachers, but _here _you _will _do as I say or you leave and serve detention." Gasps rippled round the room at that. Hmmm… maybe not my best move. Did that count as a threat. Yep. Ooops?

"That said," I let my voice and face soften as I continued, "I am not a slave driver. If you have problems or find something difficult, then ask for help. That is what I'm here for. To teach you. I don't want you to feel like I'm torturing you. I want you to_ enjoy it_. Ballet, gymnastics and trapeze is meant to be_ fun_. _Yes_, I will expect you to pay attention and behave and if you do not I will give you detention. _Yes_, it's going to hurt now and again, I'm not going to lie to you. But I can guarantee that there will be _something _you enjoy." I watched as they took this information in and accepted it.

"Our bodies are not meant to do the things I will teach you to – we just weren't made for this sort of thing – and so it is dangerous. None more so, than the trapeze." That made them all slightly nervous. Good, they need to be aware of how dangerous it is. "One false move during a ballet jump and you could end up with a dislocated knee. Push too hard, and a strained muscle.

"What I am going to do is gradually build up your knowledge and muscles so that an injury becomes a smaller probability each time. Though you always have to be vigilant that the possibility _is _there, no matter how small." And, the nervousness disappears to be replaced by the alertness that I was looking for. Perfect! My trainers would be proud that I'd actually paid attention to them when they were speaking.

"Today, we're not going to do anything strenuous – or in your eyes – anything to do with Ballet. All I'm going to do today is take you through the warm-up and cool-down we are going to use at the beginning and end of every lesson, as well as a few very basic steps."

The relief that swept through the room at that was so obvious you could almost see it in the air.

I stepped over to my duffle bag and pulled out my ballet skirt and slippers and putting both on.

"While I put my shoes on, everyone spread out so that you can move without hitting the person on any side of you. Also, there's no point fighting over who get's to stand at the back of the room because I'm going to move you around every now and then so that you each will have been in the front row, at least once, throughout the lesson.

"I know that some of you will be cursing me right now but there _is _a reason why I'm doing this and it's _not _spite." A couple of people chuckled at that and I stood to my feet to see that everyone was neatly spread out and that there was more room than I'd originally thought. _That's always a plus. _

"Has anyone ever wondered why there is always at least one wall of mirrors in a Ballet Studio? I assure you, it's not because we're vain. The mirrors let us check our posture and position to make sure what we are doing is correct. That is why it is said that a Ballerina's best friend is always a mirror. I'm pretty sure a man came up with that, for the simple fact that women dominate the Ballet industry. Though that has a lot to do with Society's stereotypes of men. When Ballet first began only _men_ were allowed to perform because Ballet dancers are classed as Athletes. You'll also be surprised to know that under those sparkly sequins and frilly tutus, Ballerina's have abs of steel.

"Now during the beginning, I know you're going to be watching me more than your own reflection until you get comfortable with the moves, their names and how everything fits together and that's fine. But today, I just want to get you used to some of the basics and being in front of the mirror.

"Alright then, I've done enough talking for today. Rosetta, are you going to be joining in?" I smile at her eager face and know the answer before she's even said it.

"Can I?"

I laugh softly. "I'm teaching you as much as everyone else. Though you're training is going to be harder. And, I promise, I will_ not_ go easy on you." If anything her eyes brightened even further at that.

"Like how hard I was on you when I was teaching you Diablo?" Her voice rose with her excitement and I laughed as I walked her to a space.

"Close, but not quite. You have months to learn it, not days. I'm not going to _kill_ you!" I laugh, though I know that was not something she wanted to hear. "Though you have longer and the lessons won't _seem _as hard as those three days you spent teaching me Diablo, don't think this won't be equally as difficult. This will still be intense training Rosetta – full ten hour days _minus _lunch and other breaks. For _you _the real training starts tomorrow morning at 6am. That means to be here and ready by six, you'll have to get up at five. We work until 6pm that night – I've taken just under two hours out of that ten for a regular one hour for lunch and two breaks of twenty minutes throughout the day."

Rosetta, and the rest of the class, stared at me with expressions of shock.

"I did promise not to be easy on you, though if it get's too much for you, let me know." I knew I was goading her but I also knew that she wanted to perform with me and if we were going to perform together she needed to be ready.

"No!" I watched her eyes fill with determination. "I _will _do it!" I smiled at her proudly and gave her a quick hug.

"I know you can do it Rosetta." I whispered to her and felt her hug me back tightly.

It _would _be hard but I'd keep my eye on her and make sure I didn't push her _too_ hard and injure her.

"Okay everyone! On the floor please!" I smiled brightly and demonstrated by flopping down at the front of the class.

* * *

I waved to everyone as they left and though I got more than a few groans to my cheerful 'see you tomorrow', I knew they were unlikely to complain when they knew what time Rosetta and I would be getting up at to train and what time we'd finish.

I giggled as the door closed behind the last one and looked at Rosetta lying on the floor. Unlike the rest of the class, she hadn't even broken a sweat.

I sat down by the side of her with a sigh.

"I wonder how many of them are going to be able to walk tomorrow morning…" I mumbled. I glanced at Rosetta and we both burst out laughing.

"That's not very nice." Tamaki scolded as he all but waddled over.

That did it. We were rolling on the floor laughing by the time he'd made it over and managed to sit down.

When we'd finally calmed down, Rosetta and I remained sprawled across the floor until I leaned up on my elbows.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, I know it's not very nice of me but… I honestly never thought they'd be _that _unfit. I even made it easier than I thought I would need to." I sighed. "Now I have to adjust my schedule all over again." I groaned. "I'm so going to kill Kalos when I get back!" I glared evilly at the ceiling.

"Now Lilly, I'm sure the ceiling didn't do anything to incur your wrath." Tamaki joked. I turned to him with an amused, long suffering look. "Well, come on!" Tamaki cried and proceeded to pull me to my feet.

"Why? Where we going?"

"To club, of course." a pair of red headed twins replied in unison.

I blinked at them and looked at Rosetta who just shrugged.

"Well we have two hours until we have to meet with the people we're staying with." Ken's sudden appearance behind me made me squeal and jump away from him.

"Jesus, Ken!" I shouted in English as I placed a hand over my heart which felt like it was trying to beat its way out of my chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He blushed sheepishly as everyone laughed and soon we both joined in.

As we made our way to where we'd left our suitcases talking and laughing, a tall man – who had been introduced as Mori – stepped ahead of us and picked up my suitcase despite my protesting. He carried it with the same apparent ease as I did and I was pleasantly surprised. Being strong myself, it was something I valued in the opposite sex – I would not say 'potential partner' no matter how good looking he was.

My attempt to shake such thoughts from my head were foiled by the arrival of the twins on either side of me; both had devilish grins that made my pulse race.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Don't even think about getting up to mischief!" Tamaki shouted at them and I couldn't fight the blush that rose into my cheeks at the mental images my imagination supplied. Sometimes being an artistic person had its disadvantages.

I laughed as I picked up the pace to get away from them and did a couple of handstand frontal cartwheels to try and clear my head.

When I started walking again, it _was_ with a clear head; though one look at the group of attractive men would be enough to send any woman into a tizzy.

I turned my attention to Tamaki to ask a question that had been bothering me for a while, but not wanting anyone else to hear – yet knowing _that _was impossible – I settled for letting them hear without knowing what I was saying. So I spoke in French.

"Tamaki?" I waited until he'd turned his attention to me before continuing. "Why is that girl wearing a boy's uniform? I'd have thought that wouldn't have been allowed at a school like this. Plus, why was she wearing a men's _dance belt_ with a sock stuffed in it?" I stopped walking when I realised that Tamaki was no longer by my side and looked back to see him a few steps behind. I walked backwards until I was level with him again and studied his shocked, slightly horrified, expression. "I've missed something huge again haven't I?" I let out a sigh. "I'm so oblivious sometimes." I grumbled to myself.

"Lily, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what you know!" Tamaki demanded, gripping my shoulders tightly enough to bruise.

"Of course." I agreed at the desperate look in his eyes and tried to hold back a wince. "But you _do_ have to explain what happened and _why exactly _I'm keeping it a secret." I murmured as I considered his behaviour and expression. _Huh_._ So he likes her… _

"Tama-chan?" A soft, childish voice called our attention to the side of us and I blinked at the childishly handsome face in front of me. "I think you're hurting Li-chan." Actually I couldn't feel it anymore as my pain threshold was quite high – if I was given a chance to get used to a pain then I normally ended up forgetting about it. It was a psychological thing and had helped me through a lot. Most notably, Leon's special training for the Angel's Manoeuvre and the training for The Legendary Amazing Manoeuvre.

Tamaki let go of me so quickly you'd have sworn he'd been burned.

The others gasped and Tamaki glanced at where his hands had been before abruptly turning away, a tortured expression on his face.

I frowned in concern but glanced at my shoulders anyway. The bruises I had known would come out were already starting to appear on my skin. I frowned at them. I was hoping to cover them up before he noticed. I knew he would react this way if he knew.

I sighed and stepped forward to touch his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he murmured brokenly in French. I turned him around, a reassuring expression on my face – the same that you'd give a child; soft, gentle, caring and reassuring.

"There's nothing to apologise for." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I realised they were the wrong ones.

"Nothing to apologise for! Are you serious?" Tamaki exploded – something I knew he didn't often do – his words a flow of rapid French that I could just about keep up with. "Have you _seen _those bruises? I hurt you and you didn't even _flinch_!"

I could feel the tension in the hallway rise as he shouted but he was my main concern at that moment and when he trailed off and I saw the look in his eyes, I could only step forward and wrap my arms around him.

What else could I do when I knew exactly what thoughts were running through his mind? Thoughts that brought tears to my eyes.

I could feel the desperation with which he clung to me and knew that, where his face was buried against my neck and hidden by my hair, he was crying, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. But this had been a long time in coming and I, for the second time that evening, belatedly realised, that something I had done had hurt him. He had needed me these last few months and I hadn't been there for him like I promised I would.

_What sort of a friend __was__ I?!_

I let him decide when to make the next move and just held onto him, slowly rubbing his back in the soothing way that I had picked up from having numerous younger cousins.

A few minutes later, I felt him take a deep breath and let it out, slowly relaxing his hold on me. Through it all, I continued to rub his back until he'd pulled back and we were face to face, my hands on the tops of his arms, his gently cradling my elbows like I some suddenly breakable treasure – unbeknown to me, my impression was extremely close to the thoughts going on in his head.

"Better?" I asked softly in French.

His sad, appreciative look pulled at my heart as he crushed me to him suddenly, whispering a heartfelt 'thank you' in my ear.

As he pulled back for a second time, I could see the need in his eyes. A need for reassurance that his fears would _never _come true.

"You're not like him, love. You never will be. You don't have it in you." I watched as his eyes fell to my shoulders and saw the doubt in his eyes. I brought a hand up to his chin to bring his eyes level with mine. "I _know _you. I know you better than anyone else in this world. You couldn't do that to _anyone_. You're too caring…" And like that, the truth in my eyes banished his doubt and he smiled.

"Thank you." He hugged me again, but this time it was a small, quick hug and I smiled back at him before letting him lead me down the hallway.

We spent the next few minutes in silence as we walked, he a step in ahead of me, my hand cradled in his.

"I am sorry you know. About hurting you… I—" I cut him of swiftly with a tug on his hand.

"Stop being an idiot. I forgive you. You didn't _mean_ to do it. You were just protecting a friend. Who you have yet to tell me about don't forget." I pointed out as he stared at me.

"You really are something you know?" He murmured and pulled me to him so that he could put his arm around my shoulders while my own came up automatically to wrap around his waist.

I looked up at him, being a head taller than myself, and waited for him to continue. He didn't.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I joked as we walked. He smiled down at me softly with a look that I had never seen directed at me before.

"Definitely a good thing." He murmured as he turned back to the corridor ahead of us. "You always seem to know when someone needs you and what to say, even when it doesn't seem like the right thing at the time…"

"What can I say? It's a gift." I joke as he opens the door to a room labelled 'Third Music Room'. And with that, the equilibrium is restored and we let go of each other, knowing that, for now, he's okay. "So what exactly is this club of yours about?" I ask, going back to Japanese, as I turn to Mori and thank him profusely for his help and apologize for him having to carry it for so long. His reply consisted of three words 'I wanted to' and very clearly closed the subject.

"Still. Thank you for doing it. I really appreciate it." He nodded his assent before turning to the boy at his side.

"Do you want bandages for your bruises Li-chan?" The small 'boy' asked cutely, though I could see that it was an act, a seemingly innocent act, but an act none the less and I hated falsehood. Though he looked like a boy, I got the feeling from him that he was more of a man and a dangerous one at that. And _that_,unfortunately, excited me. However, I was not so stupid that I wasn't wary of him, even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

I frowned at him as I replied, "No. Thank you. I never bandage anyof my bruises." I'd have to get Tamaki to explain everything to me and fast. "Excuse me for a moment." I nodded to him and smiled at Mori before taking my suitcase to the corner of the room and then dropping onto one of the nearest sofas.

I was _exhausted_.

We hadn't exactly had a very _demanding _day, and yet I could hardly keep my eyes open they were that heavy. It had been a good thing that Mori had carried my suitcase for me, as I don't think I'd have made it all the way here without passing out asleep somewhere in one of the hallways.

I watched as Rosetta stumbled over to me and took her shoes off before climbing onto the sofa and putting her head in my lap. She was asleep within seconds.

I forced myself to stay awake for the next hour as Tamaki properly introduced everyone and told me the story behind their joining the club. I hated to admit it, even if it was only to myself, but I found each and everyone of them – minus Haruhi – attractive in _some_ way.

The twins because of their mischievous spirits, Kyouya for his intelligence, Tamaki for his heart, Honey for that air of danger he had to him despite his childish appearance and Mori for his air of security – it definitely made for a strange combination being in both Honey and Mori's presence at the same time.

Just as my eyes were about to slip closed, Hikaru and Kaoru appeared in front of.

"Hay Lilly-chan! Let's play the 'Which One Is Hikaru?' game!" they shouted, much to the glee of their customers and my eyes snapped open to focus on their blurry images.

Ken frowned at me for a moment before pouring some hot, undistinguishable liquid into two cups and taking something out of my duffle bag. He made his way over to me and placed a cup in my hands and slipped my glasses onto my face. Though my eyes continued to burn, my sight became clearer and I raised my cup to my lips, hoping it would wake me up. The heat scorched my lips and tongue and I pulled it away with a gasp. The fact that it tasted disgusting had nothing to do with it, I told myself.

It did wake me up slightly and I sat there blinking for a while to try and clear my head. I rose the cup to my lips again, blew on it and took another sip. Now that I was marginally more awake, I had figured out what it was and knew that I needed to drink it if I was going to be at all coherent the following morning.

Ken placed Rosetta's cup on the side table closest to me to cool down a bit before I'd have to wake her to drink it.

"It's herbal tea." Ken replied to the looks of confused distaste to those around us. Well it was dark green and smelled horrible. If I had any choice, I wouldn't drink it either. "It'll help reset her internal clock by the morning so that she won't have to wait weeks to get used to the time difference." He'd helped me the night I first arrived at Kaleido Stage by giving me a cup and it helped tremendously.

Honey bounced over to me and handed me a slice of cake which I took out off him automatically when it was held over Rosetta's head. The last thing the poor girl needed was cake dropped on her face in her sleep.

"Here Li-chan! Have some cake! It's yummy!" Honey smiled his pseudo innocent smile at me and held up his pink bunny (which I thought was cute – the bunny, not him). "Usa-chan likes it to, don't you, Usa-chan?" I blinked at the toy tiredly as he made its head nod, my eyes almost slipping shut.

I quickly placed the cake on the side table before I caused what I was trying to prevent (Rosetta covered in cake).

"Thank you, Honey but I don't eat cake very often." Gasps filled the area and everything in the room came to an abrupt stop.

Tamaki quickly stood to his feet to intervene on my behalf as I gently woke Rosetta. Being half asleep and still tired, she crawled into my lap and I wrapped my arms around her after passing her her tea. She drank the now cooler beverage down in a few quick gulps and tucked her head into my shoulder, promptly falling back to sleep. I interlocked my fingers together around her to secure her in place so that she wouldn't tumble off my lap if I fell asleep.

Squeals of 'Kawai!' filled the room about something and Rosetta stirred with a frown, burrowing closer into me and wrapping her arm around my waist, her face no buried against my shoulder.

"Shhh!" I shushed them before going back to focusing on staying awake.

Unfortunately, from that moment on, the customers never gave me a moment's piece and proceeded to ask me millions of questions. It did keep me awake though.

"Why did you not eat the cake Honey-sempai offered you?" One of the customers asked at his table amidst shushes and quiet reprimands of her friends.

I frowned slightly and they seemed to pause, holding their breath. "I am an athlete – maybe not in the stereotypical sense of the word – and I try to keep unhealthy food to a minimum as it affects my performance. Even if I _do _love cake and other sweet sugary things…" my voice trails off as my mind wanders to thoughts of donuts, chocolate, _strawberry shortcake! _

"Kawai!" the girls squealed and I blinked out of my daze. I often dreamt of food, especially the ones I couldn't have.

They blushed bright red when I paused and tilted my head at them in a contemplative way and I suddenly realised what they thought was cute. **But why would they think **_**I **_**was cute!? **I choose not to ponder on it further and instead put it down to a product of their wealth and difference of society. Maybe all rich, Japanese people were like this. Who knew?

With that mental shrug of my shoulders and was about to turn back to the conversation at hand and answer a question when Rosetta shivered and tried to pull her legs closer to my body.

The realisation that she must have been cold woke me up fully and I rubbed my hand against the arms and legs that weren't pressed against me to try and cause some friction to warm her up a bit before I was going to get up and get a blanket from my duffle. I had put it in there before I left for this exact purpose.

Holding her securely to me, I climbed to my feet carefully so I didn't wake her and walked to where my bag was in the corner of the room.

I crouched down on my haunches and balanced Rosetta's weight on my legs so I could grab the handle, knowing that throwing the bag over my shoulder would unbalance me and send us both sprawling across the floor.

I took a hold of the bags handles and straightened up with some effort. Combining Rosetta's weight and the weight of my duffle bag, I was now carrying half a stone off my own body weight.

As soon as I was standing the duffle bag was carefully taken from me by one of the red headed twins, though I could tell that they were both different by little details, I had yet to learn their real names as they kept switching them. This one seemed more comfortable in his 'role' of Kaoru though and made me think that was who he was. I decided to reserve judgment though and ask them the following day when I possessed higher brain functioning.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I carefully hitched Rosetta up a bit so that she didn't slip out of my arms. He nodded and led the way back to the sofa I had just vacated. He signalled for me to sit and I watched as he opened my duffle bag and pull out the blanket I had obviously gone to get.

'Kaoru' shook it out carefully and helped me arrange it around her as the customers squealed and his brother glared on jealously. I was now sure that the one helping me was Kaoru and that it was Hikaru who sat on the sofa at the other side of the room fuming, for what reason, I had no idea.

As soon as we'd gotten her covered and she'd fallen back into her deep sleep, I turned and smiled up at Kaoru in thanks, only to find his face very close to mine. I blinked at him for a moment and whispered a soft 'thank you'. Speaking at normal volume seemed like a bad idea in that moment, though I knew even if I wanted to, I would have been unable to. The reason why failed me right then.

His equally soft 'your welcome' sent a whoosh of warm air across my lips and butterflies through my stomach.

The spell was broken by a squeal from the customers (_why did they keep doing that!?_) and Hikaru quickly moved in and they performed their 'brotherly love' scene as Kyouya had informed me it was called, and I decided to play along (I was a professional performer after all).

I full view of the customers', I stared up at them with a lustful look as they acted out their scene and bit my lip and widened my eyes as though I was 'pulse-quickening'ly, erotically hott. To add a bit of flare to the performance, I made a show of looking them up and down before letting go of my bottom lip sensuously and licking my lips in an, apparently, subconscious way.

The customers' squeals were deafening in intensity and caused Rosetta to stir, giving me an excuse in their eyes, to look away. I let colour tint my cheeks slightly (by thinking of something that I _knew _would bring a slight blush to my cheeks) and made a show of fussing over Rosetta.

A few minutes later, club was brought to a close and all the customers filed out and I kept my gaze focused on Rosetta or the floor.

As soon as the door had closed behind the last customer, I let out the giggle that I had been holding in since they all squealed. Mori looked at me questioningly and I saw Kyouya smirk in amusement as he starting wrote something on his clipboard. This only caused me to giggle harder and I had to duck my face into Rosetta's hair to try and regain some composure.

Alesha Dixon's _Breathe Slow _ran through my mind and caused my giggles to increase to laughter making Rosetta grumble at me sleepily as she sat up to change position before falling back to sleep.

Ken chuckled having obviously worked out my train of thought and rummaged in my bag to pull out some speakers and my iPod. We laughed as it came through the speakers and all I wanted to do was sing along.

"Sing, Lilly. I know you want to." Tamaki murmured as he sat on the arm of my chair and I blushed and looked at the floor. "You have a great voice; you might as well use it."

"Plus you know how much Rosetta likes to hear you sing. It'll help her sleep." Ken added and I looked down at her. After the customers' squeals and my laughter, her sleep had lightened and I knew if she woke up now she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and then she would be exhausted in the morning. So, I gave in gracefully and sang along with the song. Because of all the higher notes I couldn't sing as quietly as I wanted to, so instead I just focused on letting it sooth Rosetta and ignored the fact that they were all looking at me.

"Can't forget to breathe slow,

Count from one to ten,

With my eyes closed,

Cos ladies take it in,

And get comp– oh oh oh sure,

Before I lose it get comp oh oh oh sure.

I am gonna breathe slow,

Count from one to ten,

With my eyes closed,

Cos ladies take it in,

And get comp– oh oh oh sure,

Ladies never lose comp oh oh oh sure…"

I had never been so thankful to Sarah than I was in that moment. After teaching her how to do a few gymnastics moves she had insisted on giving me a few basic vocals lessons. I made a mental note to thank her the next time I saw her. Better yet, I'd phone her tomorrow!

I looked up at Ken when his phone beeped and watched as he checked the time on his watch before turning to me.

"Our ride is going to pick us up in five minutes. We'd best make our way downstairs." I nodded an affirmative, thankful to move the attention away from my singing and onto other matters.

I took a more secure hold of Rosetta and climbed to my feet as Ken packed away my iPod and speakers. He draped my jacket around his shoulders once he was done and picked up my duffle bag, which I insisted he put over my shoulder to save him from carrying it.

It was only after he'd managed to pick up both his and Rosetta's stuff, after refusing to put Rosetta's duffle on my other shoulder, that we realized we had a problem. There was still my suitcase left and we'd both run out of hands.

I sighed and shifted Rosetta to one of my hips (which was harder than it sounds considering how heavy she is), where she wrapped her arms loosely around my neck and legs around my waist.

Once again, I was beaten to the punch by Mori who took my duffle off me and picked up my suit case while Honey took Rosetta's things from Ken. Again I tried to protest but he was having none of it and simply started for the door with Honey at his side.

Quickly and carefully shifting Rosetta back to her previous position, I hurried to catch up with them.

The walk this time was silent, some from exhaustion (me and Rosetta), some because they were deep in thought (the twins, Kyouya, Mori and Honey) and others because they simply had nothing to say (Tamaki and Haruhi).

We were outside minutes later and I wrapped the blanket tighter around Rosetta as we walked towards a line of limos. Before I had a chance to say anything our bags had been put into the boot of one of them and it closed.

I blinked at Ken for a moment, who just shrugged at me in an 'I have no idea' sort of way, before the driver called our attention to the door he had opened.

It was Kenji!

"Kenji, do you have any idea where we're staying?" I asked him worriedly and he gave me a funny look.

"Didn't they tell you miss?" Ken and I glanced at each other.

"Kalos didn't tell you?" we asked at the same time and groaned simultaneously at the realization.

"This worse than the time we got lost and showed up at the wrong circus when looking for Circus Noir." Ken groaned and I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"You're staying with us." I turned my head slowly towards them, not sure whether I'd just imagined it or not.

Tamaki nodded his head an affirmative. "My father thought it would be the best environment for you during your stay. The Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's will understand your commitment to your work more than any of the rest of us could. And they're far more likely to be impressed by it where some of _our_ parents would look on it in disdain."

"Oh. Okay then." I smiled at them and they gestured for me to get in the limo. I tucked Rosetta a bit closer and crouched, climbing in carefully. Ken followed me in and sat on one of the side chairs, while Honey took the seat to my right, Mori opening the other door and taking the seat to my left.

I didn't understand why they hadn't sat on one of the other seats before realizing, that maybe this is where they normally sat and I was expected to sit on one of the other seats. Not knowing what to do I stayed put; the last thing I wanted to was insult them.

I arranged Rosetta's blanket around her and interlocked my fingers together again. I had a feeling I wouldn't make it through the ride without falling asleep. It was a regular occurrence for me to fall asleep on car journeys (or bus journeys, train journeys – basically anything that you could feel moving, which was the reason I knew I would be asleep for the entire plane journey home).

Honey watched me as I tried to keep my eyes open and failed, titling to the side until my head landed softly onto Mori's shoulder.

I woke up what felt like seconds later to the feel of someone gently shaking my shoulder. My eyes opened slowly accompanied by a wide yawn that made my jaw click. Honey was crouched a few inches in front of me outside the limo and held out his arms for Rosetta. I smiled sleepily and shook my head.

"It's fine. I've got her." I mumbled and sleepily and slid out of the limo. Honey stood and moved back allowing Mori to take his place to help me out. I thanked him and took a deep breath of the cool night air, letting it wake me up a bit.

Unfortunately, it had little affect which meant I had to focus intently to get up the steps. I was amazed I was still standing what with having been awake thirty hours (from the night we left after the last show), and the combined affect of jet lag and time difference made it feel like I'd been awake for sixty hours instead.

We were met in the foyer by Honey's mother, father and brother, whose faces I couldn't recall as soon as we'd turned away (they could have had purple skin and I don't think I'd have noticed right then), before being showed to our rooms.

I gently placed Rosetta on her bed and proceeded to take off her shoes and socks and asked the men to turn around so I could change her. Ken blushed bright red though they all did as I asked and watched as I placed a pile of folded clothes on the desk chair that was placed in the corner of the room. They were all very aware that meant that Rosetta was naked under her blanket and all men stared at the wall opposite them as I dug her nightclothes out of her duffle.

As soon as she was dressed, I told them it was safe before picking her up again and placing her under the duvet, leaving the other blanket on her to warm up the chilly sheets. Once I was satisfied she was warm enough I took her teddy from her suitcase and tucked it under her arm. I smiled softly as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around it before kissing her forehead goodnight – a natural reaction from so many hours baby sitting younger cousins.

I swayed on my feet as I straightened up and Honey was by my side in seconds. I thanked him when he steadied me before whishing them all a goodnight and stumbling to my room.

Ken observed their expressions of gentle consideration at my show of 'maternal instinct' (in my eyes I viewed it more as a 'trained reaction') with unease. He didn't like the fact that the entire Host Club seemed to be getting 'attached' to me so quickly. And he _definitely _didn't like some of the reactions the men had to me.

He would be keeping a close eye on them from now on to make sure they didn't get up to any funny business.

He had no idea _just_ how hard his job would be.

* * *

**Author's Note: MY OC IS NOT A WHORE!!! Lol! I'm still not sure who I'm going to pair her up with so I thought I'd just highlight the possibility that she could like any one of them (or in some cases *cough* the twins *cough* more than one - though I might just pair her up with two different characters anyway. AHH!! THIS IS SO CONFUSING!! Lol! I promise I'll decide soon!! ... I hope. -_-" **

**Review please! No Flames! :¬D**

* * *


End file.
